deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin (Unreal Tournament)
The Ronin are a human team from the Liandri Grand Tournament. However, an attack from the Necris and the Krall, which devestated the home city, of the two major members of the clan, they wanted vengeance. The Izanagi, which is a Japanese based corporation hired them to compete in the next tournament, for their revenge. The Izanagi Corporation called them, the Ronin, which means "masterless samurai". Armed with standard Liandri weaponry, they seek the destruction of the Necris. ﻿Donning red and black armor, the Izanagi Ronin wish for revenge against those who had attacked Earth. Joinign the Unreal Tournaments, they fight man and beast alike to come out on top. Th, faction usually fights in 4 to 6 person groups. Battle vs. Crimson Lance (by Facetheslayer) Izanagi Ronin: Crimson Lance: On the decolate desert planet Pandora, one of the Ronin transport ships was shot down by Necris forces, and has crash landed. Out of the ship comes Othello, Bishop, Jester, Kai, and their leader, Reaper. Reaper says to his comrades... "Alright... things look bleak. Grab your guns." He says, grabbing an AVRiL, while Bishop takes a sniper rifle, Kai and Othello take a stinger minigun, and Jester gets a Flak Cannon. The group walks towards a seemingly abandoned desert city. , As Five Crimson Lance Commandos are patrolling the area. A sniper on top of a building spies them and says to the crew... "Engaging..." he says, before putting the crosshairs of his Maliwan volcano over Kai, and firing a bullet, that went straight into her neck, as the incedrinary bullet also burned her insides, adding insult to injury. (4-5) The group runs for cover, as their sniper misses more shots at the group. Reaper says to Bishop "You know what to do", as Bishop nodded. He went prone, and aimed with his Axon rifle, and found the Crimson Lance sniper on the rooftop of a building. "Aye... it is your time, child" he said, before pulling the trigger, sending a shot, thet went through the weak armored neck of the Lance sniper. (4-4). After taht, Bishop went to his fallen comrade, and picked up her Stinger Minigun. As the team walked up towards the citadel, the badass lance said to his men... "Hostiles! Fire!" With that, Two Lance members weilding AR440 Pearl Havocs open fire, as he retreated. Othello turned one of the Lance Infantry into Swiss cheese with his Stinger, (4-3) as the other Lance shot Othello down with his Combat rifle. (3-3) Bishop attempted to fire at him, however, he ran back for cover, as the Ronin went in pursuit. The Lance Infantry, attempted to escape in an Outrunner he acquired. Bishop tried to fire hsi minigun, however, the harsh, sandy environment caused his high-tech weapon to malfunction. As he tried to drive away, Reaper fired his AVRiL Longbow, which seeked the vehicle, and obliterated it, and the driver. (3-2) "Good shot, brother!" Jester exclaimed, however, she looked up, and had seen the boss of the Crimson Lance, about to fire a Helix Rocket at the trio... "Watch out!" She says, before pushign Reaper away, and diving, however, Bishop was not spared, as he was blown into small chunks across the desert of Old Haven. (2-2) A Lance Engineer comes from behind the building he used as cover, and tried to blast them with his Jakobs Striker, however, he was out of range. Jester tried a shotgun blast from her Flak Cannon, however, she did not hit him, as well, as her weapon had even more spread. The Lance Engineer deployed a Scorpio Turret, between two buildings, and used it's automatic firing system to seek and destroy the Ronin. As Reaper and Jester scrambled for fire, tehy came up with a similar plan. Reaper went out first, to distract the machine, as Jester used the grenade launcher secondary fire of the Flak Cannon, to arc over the turret, and kill the Engineer. (2-1) The two of them walked on through the buildings, looking for the man who ambushed them, and killed Bishop, when suddenly, a revolver shot is heard, as Reaper is shot through his shoulder. He falls over, as he started to fire at Jester, as he missed the remaining five shots he had, however, Jester had ran out of Flaks. She pulls out her impact hammer, as the badass lance uses the bayonet on his revolver. he tried to swipe her, however, she jumped back. Jester fired teh piston of the Impact Hammer, however, teh result was fruitless. Teh Lance captain stabbed Jester in her stomach, and then knocked her down to the dirt. As he was walking towards her, savoring the kill, Reaper was standign back up, as he pulled out his Enforcer. The badass Lance turned Jester over, abotu to stab her in the throat, however, he felt the barrel of Reaper's Enforcer touch the back of his helmet, as the final shot was fired, killing off the last of the Crimson Lance in Old Haven. (2-0) Reaper helped his sister up, as the two were badly harmed from the fight. "Thanks.. I owe ya one." She said to him, as he replied back.. "No... we're good. Now let's get patched up and get back on track. At least those guys put up more of a fight than the Necris usually do." WINNER: IZANAGI RONIN Expert's Opinion It was a suprising victory, however, the technology that the Ronin were bringing was far superior to the Crimson Lance. To see the original battle, weapons, armor and votes, click here.﻿ Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Alien Fighters